


Swing

by sugaplumvisions



Series: Writeober 2019 - KNB Ficlets and Drabbles [9]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Boys Kissing, Comics-typical violence, M/M, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-12-07 02:30:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20967275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugaplumvisions/pseuds/sugaplumvisions
Summary: Light and Shadow, the heroes of Seirin, finish up a mission together.





	Swing

“Behind you!” Shadow yells. 

“Thanks!” Light yells back as he kicks up, connecting solidly with the jaw of the man behind him. 

Shadow throws a series of three knives with expert aim. One hits the man attacking Shadow from behind, one lands in the thigh of one of the men Light is grappling with, and one pins a man approaching Shadow from the side to a wall through his shoulder. 

“Nice throw,” Light yells as he continues to grapple with one of Jabberwock’s henchmen. 

Shadow smiles and jumps down from the top of the car he’d been using as a vantage point to cuff the men they’d incapacited so far. 

“So what do you want for dinner?” Light calls to Shadow. 

“I was thinking tempura?” Shadow says. There’s a set of clicks as hand and ankle cuffs snap into place. He pulls a roll of bandages out of his utility belt and wraps the wounds his knives left behind. 

“Do we have shrimp? I could go for shrimp.” Light lands a good punch to the face and knee to the gut at the same time, and the man doubles over. Shadow runs over and cuffs him. 

“Nice work, Shadow,” Light says, holding out a gloved fist. 

Shadow gives him a fistbump. “You too. But the police are going to be here….” he cocks his head listening for sirens. “In about thirty seconds, so we’d best get out of here.” ‘

Light holds out his left arm and Shadow steps into it, looping his arms around his neck. 

“Hang on tight, sweetheart.” 

Light fires a grappling hook with his free arm and zips them up to the nearest rooftop, then the rooftop next door, and so on. Shadow laughs and it feels like flying. Light knows he will never get tired of swinging through Seirin with his lover’s arms around him. 

Once they’ve gotten a decent distance away from the fight, they stop on a rooftop. 

“Kirisaki Daiichi is getting bolder,” Light said as he sits down on the edge, dangling his feet over the side. 

Shadow sits next to him and wraps an arm around his waist. “Or getting sloppier. I think they’re desperate.” 

“I agree,” a voice buzzes over their comms. Their intelligence officer and eye in the sky, connected to cameras all over Seirin. 

“Roger that, Eagle,” Shadow says. Light can tell by the movement of his domino that he’s raising his eyebrows at Light in a see-listen-to-me-i’m-always-right. 

He was right, again, about being always right. 

“Next time try not to be so domestic during a fight, okay?” Eagle says in their ears. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Light says. “We won, didn’t we?” 

“Respect your elders,” Shadow says, jabbing Light in the side. Light knows full well that Shadow doesn’t intend to stop either, but he’s better at putting on a poker face, even over the comms. 

He wasn’t sure what he’d do without Shadow to balance him out, in or out of the field. He was hot-headed where Shadow was cool and calculating, was brash and loud where Shadow was quiet and controlled. 

“But good work today, you two,” Eagle says. 

Light grins. “See, he said we did good.” 

“We could have done better,” Shadow says. “We need to train harder if we want to actually wipe out Kirisaki Daiichi instead of just being a stopgap.” 

“I can handle that,” a new voice buzzes over the comms. It sounds like the vigilantes’ base is full of their support tonight. 

Light groans. “See, now you’ve got Coach up against us. I’m going to be sore for weeks.” 

Coach laughs. “Better sore than dead, don’t you think?” 

“With your regimens? I’m not so sure.” 

“Okay you two, I’m cutting you off. Captain and Iron Heart are out in the field still and--” 

“In favor of extra training for Light and Shadow,” Captain cuts in. 

God, was everybody on the comms tonight? 

“You got us in trouble,” Light murmurs to Shadow

“You love me anyway,” Shadow says quietly, away from the comms. He presses gentle kisses to Light’s cheek. 

“What did you say?” Iron Heart says over the comms. 

“He said we’re in trouble,” Shadow says. 

“Don’t be like that. You’re going to have fun!” Light can hear the grin in Iron Heart’s voice. 

“I am not going to have fun,” Light murmurs, kissing along Shadow’s jawline. 

Shadow laughs and turns his face to claim Light’s lips properly. “Are you telling me you’re not having fun right now?” 

“That’s an exception.” 

“Are you two making out on the comms?” Coach asks, obviously holding in laughter. 

Light turns bright red and sits up straight. “Not anymore,” he says. 

“Taiga-kun, wait,” Shadow whispers. Light knows that he’s looking up at him pleadingly with big blue eyes behind the domino. The “don’t stop” goes unsaid, but is heard just the same.

“Don’t worry, Tetsuya. That’s not what I meant,” Light says into Shadow’s ear. 

He reaches up and turns off their comms. 


End file.
